Creating Karma
by PenNameAnonymous
Summary: post batman:under the red hood cause this is a fanfinction its AU some chapters may be rated M but most will be T. Jason wants to be a better Batman for that he needs a Robin. Elli and Sophie are stuck in the Middle.Has some action and a lot of fluff
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Elli it will be fun, how come you don't want to come it'll be soooooo fun. Who knows maybe you'll meet prince charming!" babbled on Sophie. _God why won't she shut UP! Why am I even her friend?_ Both girls sat crossed legged on the floor.

I sighed."Look I doubt I will find my "prince charming" in a club in down town Gotham. And you do know at the end we will probably end up raped or something?"

"Tt. You're so boooorrrrrring. Either way that's why there's a Batman AND Robin. So you have a one night stand." Sophie shrugged like sex was no big deal in Ellis eyes it was. It was someone actually being close to you to close in her opinion it should be reserved for someone you trusted not a random person. Elli had major trust issues considering how she was raised, and being raped didn't help.

" Live for once in a while and its REALLY expensive and that means BRUCE WAYNE the playboy billionaire might be there you know being a playboy it will be fun pleasssssssssse"

"FINE! I will go. HAPPY!"

"YAY! Ok you should wear that red dress and..." Sophia started to babble again. Elli wanted to face palm for agreeing but whatever too late. As the girls started to get ready for the night out at the club they had no idea someone was watching them…

Ellis Back-story

_**Why am I even her friend?**_

#flashback#

It was normal Gotham almost night weather. Drizzling. Cold. With a feeling in the air that meant something big was about to happen or had. Elli was running down some random streets she didn't care where she was going she just wanted to get away. Get away from everything, everyone more specifically her _Father _if you could call him that. He hit her, starved her, and did other activities to her that no father should do to his daughter. Good thing he got her on birth control and he used condoms. So she was 21 and she lived with her dad. She had no choice she was scared if she tried to leave he would kill her. So she put his heart medicine in his beer to make his death look like an accident. And waited for him to pass out or die witch ever happened first. Grabbed everything she could put in a douphle bag. And broke some things here and there to make it seem like a robbery. And left she was afraid Batman would come so she did all this in the morning and the sun was already fading into night. She decided it would be to shady looking for a girl running carrying a bag. So she started to slow down. She needed shelter before she got sick from the rain. She started to walk and look around her surrounding for the first time and noticed she was in Suicide Slums_ great just great_ she found a building that was crumbling. It looked like it had exploded. She sighed and started climbing the rubble. There was still a floor intact at the top. But she had to pass the middle floor first. She made it to the middle floor. She started to shiver. Then she heard a moan. Her eyes went wide in surprise.

"wh-whos th-there." she wanted to kick herself for sounding so weak. She heard a moan again. This time she got up and tried to track the sound. She gasped a man around her age it seemed lying half dead under derby. If it wasn't for his moans no one would have ever found him. She rolled the stones of and took out the first aid kit she took and started with his hand it looked to be bleeding. And bandaged it up. And started cleaning out his others wounds. It wasn't too bad bruises, cuts (none too deep they needed to be stitched or anything). She had had worse. He started to gain conciseness. She heard sirens in the back ground. And did the only thing she could think of and ran. She ran down streets not knowing the man she just saved was following her. She ran into a dead end. The she heard a dark chuckle she turned around to see a man.

"Hey, Girlie a lil passed yo curfews aren't it?" he smiled. He smelled like beer. Before she could do anything. A girl with a short skirt, tube top, curly blonde hair, and high heels came up behind him and smashed a beer bottle on the man. Knocking him out.

She spoke "Hey, the only thing I can't stand is a sick rapists. My names Sophie McGuiness. What's your name?"

"Ellen DeLauro"

"Do you have any where to stay tonight "She was eyeing Ellis douphle bag.

"No"

"Cool you should like stay with me" Sophie gave a warm smile that Elli just had to return.

When they got to Sophie's apartment Elli told her about her Dad and what he did and what she did all Sophie said is "He deserved it. Karma you know? And all that stuff. Let's hope Batman and Robin don't find out"

#End of flash back#

_**Oh yeah that's why I'm her friend she doesn't judge me I don't judge her and we always have each other's backs **_

.Elli smiled she was happy to at least have one true friend in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Elli walked into the club with Sophie. Elli was wearing a red skin tight dress that stopped before her knees and a pair of new red converse. No way in hell would Elli WEAR heels. Maybe if the world was a stake, and for it to survive she had to wear heels. Maybe. But the dress showed off a lot of cleavage unfortunately. She had her rusty brown hair down. Sophie wore a short black skirt, 1 inch blue heels and tube top, her blonde hair in a pony tail. Elli noticed several politions, a couple of billionaire daughters, and an actor. She also noticed Sophie grinding some random guy. _Damn she doesn't waste any time._ With a sigh she walked toward the bar. Hopefully shell get drunk enough she will forget that this ever happened. Elli was happy that she wasn't a horny drunk. When she was drunk she would pick a fight with anyone.

"One beer "she stated

"Isn't you a lil young to be drinking?" the bartender asked.

"No, I'm just short" Elli responded and he gave her the beer. It was closed, and had a picture of a robin. Good she didn't want to get drugged .She chugged it down.

#BREAK#BREAK#BREAK#BREAK#BREAK#

Elli woke up with her head throbbing. She sat up groggily. She opened her eyes. She noticed she was handcuffed. So she rolled to get out of them. Then tried to walk towards the door she felt her eyes getting heavy she was going to fall back asleep any moment, she needed to stay awake. She needed to talk." Great this is just so fucking perfect".

Mimicking Sophie with a high pitched voice "Let's go clubbing your soooo boooooooooring"

Back to her normal voice "No, we'll end up raped or something...well I guessed this is something"

Back to mimic voice" Don't be silly that's why Bats and Robin are around"

Back to normal voice" Well if I get out of this alive and Sophie's alive I'm going to kill her. She has way too much faith in that geezer and that kid in lady underwear" she was almost to the door when she heard a chuckle and then something hit her head and she fell and was knocked out.

#BREAK#BREAK#BREAK#BREAK#BREAK#

This time when Elli woke up she noticed she was tied down to a chair her head felt like it was run over by a truck. And the room was way too bright. "Great fucking great I'm dead aren't I?" she muttered. She heard a chuckle and a man came to focus. He wore a brown leather jacket, cargo pants, combat boots, and was that a red mask? "You look like spider man gone biker, you should wear a red ski mask instead" she muttered. He chuckled again.

"Listen..."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I shoot you" Elli shrugged

"I'm ok with that. Been shot before doesn't really hurt after you lose too much blood" Although Elli couldn't see it but Jason was smiling. Out of the nowhere he pushed the chair down hard and it broke. "Why did you do that for?" Elli asked even though she was short of breath she was used to pain it had only been a year after running away.

"..LISTEN." the man growled. Elli blew her bangs out of her face

"Whatever"

"I am the red hood..."

"Here I thought you were Superman "Elli rolled her eyes Jason took out his knife and cut her leg. She didn't whimper or show the least bit of pain "please continue".

"I was the second robin..." Elli started laughing. Jason grabbed her neck about to choke her" Why are you laughing"

"I *gasp* just can't believe YOU wore those scaly under wear and pixie shoes" He squeezed her throat. No. He needed her.

"I suggest you don't interrupt anymore"

"No. you haven't killed me yet so that means I'm important to you so you're not going to kill me. If you wound me I can take pain… but I won't interrupt anymore".

He sighed he was starting to regret this; she was smart, maybe to smart "like I said I was the second Robin. I was killed by the Joker. I was brought back from the dead. And I spent 5 years training after I found out that Batman didn't kill the Joker. I thought he would this time because I would do the same for him but he didn't so I was going to make him. I was forced to execute plan B when he refused to. Joker escaped and so did Batman but I was left for dead. Again. I kill the people who aren't afraid of Batman, to protect Gotham. I want to be a better Batman for that I need a Robin"

"I'm not going to wear scaly panties" He glared at her.

"I thought you promised you weren't going to interrupt"

"I just stated it I never promised" He sighed and took out a roll of duck tape and placed a piece on her mouth.

"Plan B was to explode the apartment building. You came and saved me. So I'm going to make you my Robin. I picked you because you killed your father because he sexually and physically abused you. You were also smart enough to cover up your tracks really well if it wasn't you confession to that whore I would have never figured out you did it. Also because when you first woke up was a test to see if you had the common sense to survive. You passed, you figured out to stay awake you had to talk and how to get some remote control with the cuffs. If you don't become Robin I'll send you to Batman and my REPLACEMENT so you can be tried as a murder and that whore as an accomplice." With that he ripped the tape off her mouth

"So you didn't have to threaten me or kidnap me if you just asked I would have said yes. I killed because no one would miss him and if I ran away he couldn't find me or find another girl to… Use. I'm saying yes I will be your Robin but I'm not wearing that outfit. And I need to call Sophie or else she will go insane looking for me once she is done with her...um… sex". He nodded let her go from her binding helped her up and led her to show her the rest of the base.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: okay this chapter is really short but a major event takes place sorry! Also comment I don't care even if it's something stupid like a small spelling error.

Two weeks, that's how long Elli had been being trained by Jason. She thought she could handle pain. But, the pain Jason made her go through was excruciating. Here she thought it was going to be easy or at least more entertaining, to be his "Robin". She. Was. Dead. Wrong. The training sessions would start at six am and last till seven pm (when Jason had to go on patrol). Elli would normally only make it to the kitchen and pass out on the counter. However on Saturdays she didn't have to train. On these days she would sleep the day away only to wake up to take some Advil. Today was Saturday, and Elli was exited today she would meet Sophie for the first time in two weeks. With a sigh Elli got dressed. She smiled as a memory came to mind. The day she told Sophie that she was leaving.

FLASHBACK#FLASBACK#FLASHBACK#FLASHBACK#

The red dress Elli wore was ripped on the side so Jason lent her his leather jacket. It had a funny smell not like a flower or food, but it wasn't bad. There was no other word to describe it so she decided to call it…Jason. Elli opened the door to the apartment, "Sophie, you home yet!" She yelled into the blackness. Out of no-where Sophie crashed into her giving her a bear hug.

"OMG. I got home and I found a letter. And it like said my department in Wayne Fashion is like being moved to PARIS FRANCE! I can't take you with me! And whose' jacket is that? Did you finally find your prince charming?OMG you did didn't you!"

"Calm down! No, I didn't find my prince charming. The jacket I um… borrowed from the coat room from the club, don't worry I would die if I moved to Paris. I was going to move out anyway "Sophie beamed and started blabbing about how Paris was so amazing and the two girls started to pack.

END#OF#FLASHBACK#

Rose Street Gotham

Elli was walking down the busy street, on her way to meet Sophie. When out of nowhere chaos started. The air got black and thick. She couldn't see in front of her and it was suffocating her. She heard people scream and heard gun fire. At this point her basic surving skills laced with Jason's training kicked in. Elli found shelter. Took off her hood wrapped it around her mouth and closed her eyes to focus on only the sound. That's when she heard it, or her, it was Sophie! She was screaming. Elli got up from her hiding place and ran to an ally where it was breavable and you could sort of see because the building blocked out the smoke. She ran to her side and assessed what wounds Sophie had. Elli found a broken rib and some bruises but that was the least of her worries; there was a large cut on Sophie's side that you could see her rib bone from, but it was also bleeding. Elli took of her hoodie and pressed it against Sophie's side.

When Sophie started to talk "hey, *cough* I'm dying, I know it you shouldn't try so hard. There is no point.*cough* it's karma ya know. You're a horrible liar I know you found your prince charming. Say hi for me*cough*… and I guess goodbye to" with that Sophie closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: okay this gets intense later on so beware +T**_

**Ellis' point of view**

She closed her eyes. NO! Sophie couldn't die no, no, no. She was one of the few people I ever let even close to me. Reaching up at my eyes, to wipe away tears. Tears, I haven't cried in such a long time. I can't control it any longer I start to sob. Thinking of Sophie and all the times she helped me and random strangers. If only I could be as good a person as she is, was, as she was. Not caring who saw me or the situation accruing around me; I cried. Screw the world I'm going to cry.

Jason was coming up behind me while kneeling down he asked "Elli? Is she?"

"Sophie's dead she didn't, she wouldn't let, she...she" Sobbing I couldn't finish my sentence. Jason wrapping his arms around me began to speak,

"Everyone dies, time moves forward. Things happen in life for a reason. For all you know tomorrow she could've died a worse death. If you want I could pull some strings here and there and find a Lazarus pit." Shaking my head no, while trying to wield myself to stop crying to be stronger. Succeeding in only having some tears streaming down. Jason got up and carrying me bridal style he started to head to base. As he was jumping from roof top to roof top the wind stung my recently wet cheeks so I snuggled up to Jason's' neck. Hoping he wouldn't notice we arrived at the base. A ware house with a long elevator down what seemed to me the middle of the Earth where a huge catacomb of abounded nuclear bunkers.

**10 minutes later**

Rubbing my eyes I asked Jason the one question that I wanted to ask since the chaos started " What happened?" Looking down at me what seemed like worry in his eyes, placing me down on my bed,

"It was a suicide terrerist plot; I killed everyone that was involved. I'm sorry I tried to get there as soon as I heard the first report on the police scanners…" he was droning on about details and plots but I didn't care. The last words of Sophie kept coming to my mind. Did I find my "prince charming" did I love Jason there was a nagging feeling I did, so did I? Or did I just admire him as a person? Does love come from a persons' character, or the things' they do for people and you? Or is that a characteristic that happens? Ugh, all this was starting to hurt my head. I like Jason I admitted, but why? How did it start? When did it start? Feeling guilty because, I stopped thinking of Sophie I just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. But, Jason's' words kept coming to mind she could've died a worse death tomorrow, we all die. I could die to night in my sleep. Deciding that life has too much could a, would a, should a, that from now on I would live my life without over thinking things and trying not to plan too much out. I leaned in and kissed Jason. At first he didn't kiss back, a moment of panic came over me what if he didn't feel the same way. Slowly he wrapped his arms around my waist, and he started to kiss gently back. He bit down on my bottom lip, moaning for a brief second gave him enough time to enter his tongue into my mouth. I entwined my fingers in his hair. Lowering his hands so that they rest on my hips, gently lowering me down on the bed he started to bite my neck. This was getting intense; I never let a guy touch me like this before. Jason was starting to un-do my pants buttons. Okay, defiantly time to stop.

"Jason, stop… please" my voice sounds dry. While he got off me he spoke "I'm sorry I shouldn't have. You should rest" grabbing his hand and intertwine my finger while sitting up, I spoke,

"No, its fine. I'm the one who started the kiss. My fault , I'm sorry I didn't mean to, please stay I just don't want to sleep with you. You know because of the whole raped thing. Can you please stay I don't want to be alone, and I …" Jason started to kiss me gently pulling away laying down next to me, the he spoke,

"When you get nervous you start to babble or rant depending. It's really cute. Sure I'll stay. But, you know if I stay I'm going to fall asleep, so I'll end up sleeping with you. Don't worry I wouldn't force you to do anything you won't comfortable with" snuggling up to him while replying,

"Funny, very funny" yawning I curled up and started to think how can two people can fall in love in only two weeks. To be honest the whole I save peoples' lives but I also end them was pretty hot it mixed the bad boy type to the hero type.

_**A/N: okay so I'm kinda rushing their relationship because test and junk are coming up. So the next to chapters will be flash back fluffy moments before Sophie's death. Yeah whatever it's out of order. This chapter wrote its self I just wanted Elli to think Jason in a new light well this came out oops. Don't forget to comment.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Elli and Jason were sitting in the infirmary in Jason's hide out. Jason was looking for the medical kit. While Elli texted Sophie she was okay and would be home in a couple of hours. In a deadly silence that could kill Superman. When Jason finally breaks the silence "well I'm out of pain killers so I'll just have to stitch you up without it" He turned around to see Elli shrug." So you texted that girl yet"

"Her name is Sophie and yeah" Jason touched her thigh were he cut her, he hadn't noticed he cut her really high up. Elli flinched, not because the wound hurt but because the touch was to close for comfort. Jason noticed and mumble sorry under his breath and started stitching her wound up. Again it fell silent.

"Cool" said Jason. "So any questions?" The level of awkward was off the charts.

"Yeah what's your name?"

"Oh I guess I left that out, Jason Todd" He looked up to see Elli's reaction he wondered if she would remember he was the ward of Bruce Wayne, once upon another life.

"Wow. That name sounds really familiar Jason Todd, Jason Todd" She started to pronounce the words slowly like she had never heard of such a name, but in truth she really liked the name. Jason shuddered inside, something about her saying his name just gave him a weird tingling feeling inside, that made him want to kiss her "where have I heard that before. Hmm. OH was Bruce Wayne your dad? Great that means I owe Sophie like fifty dollars now" She continued.

"Yeah. Wait what?" Jason responded confused.

"Well, Sophie had this theory that Wayne was Batman and all the kids he adopted were the Robins because every time they left new Robins would appear"

"Wow, she figured it out" he was completely dumb founded "All those extra precautions so people wouldn't notice. Great I dyed my hair for nothing" The silence that followed was comfortable but was soon broken by Elli who wanted to know more about Jason "So what color was it, Jason?"

"What my hair?" He responded.

"No, your shirt, of course your hair" she rolled her eyes.

"Wow, you know what because of all the sarcasm I'm not telling you" he stuck out his tongue and actually found himself chuckling.

"Come on please! Now I'm curious, what color?" and just like that Jason's resolve was gone something about the look in Elli's eyes just compelled him to say it.

"Fine I was a ginger!" Elli couldn't help but laugh. Then she noticed that Jason was all of a sudden in really sulky mood.

"Oh cheer up, Jason, I was laughing on how you said it not because you're a ginger, should have seen your face!"

"Well I'm done stitching the wound up. Sorry again"

"No problem" Elli smiled Jason because he clearly was still beating up himself about hurting her.

"Okay, so let me show you around the base" he opened the big door that led to the rest of the base.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason had just finished showing Elli around the base. Somehow friendly pushes turned to Elli taking his red hood helmet and his domino mask. _Damn, something about his girl makes me do the stupidest things._ Currently Elli was in front and Jason started to slow down, because he noticed something. The curves of Ellis' body and how the dress fit her perfectly, and then he saw it a large rip on the side that exposed most of her side and stopped at the waist where you could see a little bit of thong. Before, he knew what he was doing the feeling came back that made him want to run up to her and pull her into a hug and kiss her. And he ran up to her and hugged her from behind but, he caught himself before he kissed her. She yelped it made him chuckle, "Jason, what are you doing?" she pulled away. Droping the helmet to the ground by accident. She regretted pulling away, immediately. Elli wanted him to hug her again like that it felt right, where his hands and arms where left the skin with a strange tingling sensation. He couldn't help it he just burst out laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" he stuttered out between fits of laughter, then an idea came to his mind if she went out like that then people would stare just like he did. Then he was filled with a sense of over protectiveness and rage started and he continued "But you should probably take this" he said while taking off his jacket and handing it to Elli. She took it confused, "Umm you have an issue on the side with that dress" he said a little awkward. She went to touch the side and noticed the rip for the first time. She started to blush a deep red. _How long was that there? Was he staring at it? Oh, what if he was? Was he checking me out?_ She questioned herself panicking. Jason couldn't help chuckle. She quickly put it on and zipped it up. Jason just continued to chuckle. "Thanks, Jason" she started to stare at the floor, when Jason grabbed her chin gently and pulled her head up.

"Hey, no problem" Jason said, for the first time Elli looked, really looked at his beautiful blue-green eyes and found herself mesmerized by them. But she slowly pulls away blushing, and picked the helmet up and hands it to him silently, they walk in silence to the elevator which seems like forever. When they finally reach the elevator both had a sinking feeling, Elli didn't want to go and, Jason didn't want to let her go. Elli broke the silence first,

"Well, um, bye, Jason. To be honest I don't see why people are so scared of you" she said getting into the elevator Jason responded with a mischievous look,

"You'll see" When Elli finally leaves Jason waits a few minutes before heading up no way in hell would he let Elli walk through the worst part in Gotham wearing that dress. Even with his jacket on cover most of her. He knew that if he followed openly she would probably get mad, one thing was clear that Elli didn't like being taken care of. Due to an early argument she had with Jason because he wanted to stitch her up.

_**A/N : Okay so give me ideas for moments or else this story will be really short so yeah. Review/ comment! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: listen to chasing cars by snow patrol while reading this chapter it really fits it **_

Jason was in Sophie's apartment, waiting for Elli to get back from the airport because she was dropping off Sophie so she could catch her flight to Paris. Currently Jason was bored out of his mind he tried watching TV but nothing good was on so he decided to check the rest of the apartment out. He passed by the kitchen nothing important just food. He opened the fridge and took out a beer. He walked to a door and opened it he noticed it seemed really bare and had almost nothing in it so he assumed it was Sophie's. He walked into the next room and noticed it looked like a hurricane passed by. Clothes were on the floor, and the bed was unmade. He was about to close the door when he noticed a picture on the night-stand it was of a woman, she had Elli's rusty brown hair but instead of Elli's big gray eyes had small brown ones she looked of Asian descent. He guessed that it was her mom. Then he started to wonder what happened to her, he might have been watching Elli to make sure she would be a good sidekick but he really didn't know much about her. He had to emit that every time she talked he clung to her words she intrigued him that much was true. He walked out of the room and closed the door just in time to hear the front door opening. Elli stepped into the apartment she was wearing a blue tank her hair in a braid, and really short, shorts he couldn't help it he started to stare. He had forgotten that a massive heat wave hit Gotham staying in the nice air-conditioned apartment. He smiled he hadn't notice how much he missed her.

"Hey, Elli" he walked nonchalantly toward her. She turned to look at him; Jason was wearing cargo shorts, and a red t-shirt.

"Hey, Jason" she couldn't help smile hearing his voice, even though she was in a really bad mood. She grabbed his beer and took a long drink.

"Hey, that my beer!" he protested taking it back.

"Tt. It's a 101 degrees outside okay I'm thirsty it's not my fault the first drinkable liquid was in your hand" she said crossing her arms. Jason laughed.

"So ready to go?" he questioned. They both agreed earlier that it would smarter for Elli lived at the base with Jason. Elli scoffed,

"No, it's too hot outside no way I'm stepping out again, let's go tomorrow. And I had to wake up at six am to drop off Sophie at the airport. And then waited so long to get there and it's like a whole mess. Once we got there. On top of that someone kept calling me at midnight every night" she said glaring at him.

"Just wanted to get ready, and get our game plan down" he said chuckling. Elli walked over to the coach and plopped down turning on the TV. Jason went and sat next to her.

"Don't bother nothing good is on" he said sighing. "Look if you're really tired go to sleep and I'll come back tomorrow" but it was too late Elli had already fallen asleep and was now snuggling up to Jason. Jason chuckled, he kissed Elli's cheek he couldn't help it every time she was around him he found himself becoming more impulsive and not thinking things through. And soon he fell asleep holding Elli close. With a sloppy grin on his face he was actually pretty happy, something he hadn't felt in such a long time. It wasn't the happy he felt when his plans of Batman killing the Joker looked like it was going to work out. There was something more, a calming feeling that this moment would last forever. Elli stirred a bit in her sleep, but didn't wake up. She didn't know that Jason just kissed her but all she knew is that she felt safe.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks to my amazing Beta reader Hadley-sensei, because she revised this , this chapter is way better.

* * *

><p>Elli woke up groggily. She tried to push herself up but found that she wasn't able to, she opened her eyes in a panic but noticed that it was just Jason's arm around her. She noticed it was still dark out. She lifted Jason's arm off of her and made her way to her room to finish packing. She was blushing, how embarrassing! She wondered what Jason was thinking before he fell asleep.<p>

Jason woke up in a panic thinking something happened to Elli, and then he noticed the light coming from Elli's bedroom. He got up and made his way to the small room, rubbing his eyes due to the sudden change in lighting.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" he said in a groggy tone. Elli yelped in surprise.

"Oh hey, Jason. I'm just finishing packing up," she finished folding the last article of clothing and declared happily, "Done!"

"No, you're not," Jason said, smiling at Elli's confused face. He walked over to the night stand a picked up the picture of the lady and handed it to Elli. Elli smiled but it was off…It was a sad smile, Jason noticed. He thought it would be better if he didn't ask questions.

"Thanks, Jason for reminding me," she whispered. She put the picture delicately in the bag and zipped it up. "Okay, Jason now I'm ready. Let's go," she said, smiling. Elli was exited; not only would she get to mess with the Dark Knight himself, but she would get to know Jason a bit better. Jason and Elli walked out of the apartment.

As they walked down the street Jason put an arm around Elli's shoulder and said, "Elli, this is the start of a beautiful partnership," She chuckled not knowing what to do with Jason arm, so she just let it be there. They walked down the street. They past a group of men who started whistling at Elli. Jason began to frown, he was starting to get really enraged. How dare those men, check out Elli! They don't deserve her, let alone look at her like that!

Elli could feel Jason tensing up.

"Jason are you okay? You're really tense, just chill," she said in a soothing voice.

"Those men…" Jason started to say through gritted teeth but was interrupted by Elli.

"Jason, let them. They're idiots just ignore them," she said while putting her head on his shoulder. Elli wanted to add "you're the one I really want," but bit her tongue. She just couldn't afford to be with Jason… What if it ended badly? She couldn't imagine a world where she and Jason didn't talk anymore. Slowly, Jason started to relax a bit.

He chuckled, "Sorry, I sorta lost my temper, back there…" he apologized.

"It's okay Jason."

Jason knew no matter how much he loved Elli, he could never be with her… He has a horrible temper. What if he lost control and got upset with Elli and hurt her? He couldn't live with himself if that ever happened. "So Jason, how did you even get into the apartment?"

"Oh I used the spare under the mat," he replied shrugging his shoulders, "You know doing that in Gotham is really dangerous."

"I know. I told Sophie to stop doing that, but in her eye's the world is perfect and for every bad thing a person will do something bad will happen to them. She really believes in Karma," they walked in a comfortable silence until they arrived at the abandon lab where the bunkers where.

Jason ushered Elli into the elevator. Once they got to the bottom floor, Jason bowed, saying, "Your castle, M'Lady," in a Brittish accent. Elli couldn't help but giggle at Jason's little joke. On one of the nights Jason called, Elli remembered telling him that Sophie thought the jacket belonged to her prince charming, and how she made up a lie how she stole it because some guy tore her dress. Sophie had then said that he'll come to pick up his jacket fall in love with you at first sight and they would live happily ever after.

"Oh, I forgot to give back your jacket. I'll give it back tomorrow once I get unpacked," Elli said.

Jason shook his head and said, "Nah, keep it. Consider it a gift from your prince charming." They both laughed, but secretly both wanted it to be true. "But, we have to talk about your common sense. You shouldn't go around being friends with known criminals who kidnap and threaten to kill you and your friends." He grinned and continued, "But I'm the exception, because you know I'm awesome."

Elli laughed "Sure Jason, keep telling you self that. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Goodnight." Elli started to walk to her room. Jason couldn't help but stare until she was out of view. He got on his Red Hood gear to start another night of patrol.


	9. Chapter 9

Elli had spent most of the night unpacking things and almost all day sleeping, but woke up due to hunger. She made her way to the food storage bunk, which also doubled as the kitchen and dining room. Elli saw Jason coming her way, "Good morning Jason," she beamed, smiling.

"Hey, Princesses. How's it going?" he said. He decided that would be her official nick name from now on.

Elli sighed as they both walked to the bunker, "I'm starving, want breakfast?"

"Sure. What're my options, chef?" he asked.

"Yes or no." He stopped with a confused look. So Elli continued, "Yes, you want to eat what I make or no you want to go hungry," she said, grinning. Then, out of nowhere Jason grabbed Elli by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"No, me man, you women. You cooks foods I wants," he said with a cave man accent.

Elli started to softly hit Jason's back while trying to stop her laughter. When they arrived at the bunker, Jason placed Elli back on her feet softly. While he tried to control his own laughter, Elli went to the food storage section to get some food.

She noticed everything was instant food, like popcorn, rice, and ramen noodle. She stopped at a section filled with tin cans, each filled with brown dust. She grabbed a tin and filled it with water, mixing it before grabbing a hand full. She walked over to Jason, sneaking behind him and smearing it all over his hair. She started to laugh hysterically; his face was priceless. Elli started to run when she noticed Jason starting to smile. The most feared thing on the planet: Jason smiling when he should be cursing. But, Jason quickly caught up, grabbing her by the waist and carried her off, kicking and screaming, all the while, laughing to the bathroom.

"You know now I need a shower. If I'm going to shower again, so are you," he said. The bathroom was more like a locker room with open showers, stalls, benches, and actual lockers.

"What! No! Jason, stop!" Elli tried to wiggle out, but it was too late.

Jason turned on the water.

"Jason!" Elli shrieked, "Jason, you idiot!" The two were on the floor, drenched with water and laughing hard. Finally breaking from Jason's hold, Elli managed to crawl over to a nearby bottle of shampoo. With a devilish grin, she poured the entire bottle over Jason's head. Jason grabbed Elli around her waist and pulled her into his now sudsy lap, no way would he let Elli out do him. Their laughter filled the bathroom as the shampoo bubbles multiplied. Elli and Jason began to grab handfuls of the bubbles, throwing them at one another. Somewhere, in all the bathy chaos, Jason did finally manage to get clean. "Okay, so I'll forgive you if you come with me to get take out," he said between laughs.

"Sure, anything for free food," Elli replied happily. "But, maybe we should get new clothes first…" she added. Jason nodded, turning the shower off, and they both left to their rooms to change.


End file.
